Alice's Remorse
by Silent Blood Rose
Summary: The title sucks. Alice looses Jasper and is now, 5 years later writing him letters. what happens when the letters end up with the Cullen's? first few chapters are the letters. Rated for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just wrote this for fun.

Dear Jazzy,

I know I stopped doing this so long ago. I hope your ok and that you have found someone to love you. I'm back in town...don't worry, I won't come to see you. I know your better off with out me and I don't want to ruin your life again. I hope your ok...you and all our family. I know that it may have been hard when you first lost me, but in the long run it's better off that way. I still love you Jazzy...but I can never come back.

Love Always,

Alice

Why do I keep writing to him? I know he doesn't love me...I screwed up...


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: I don't own Twilight...I just wish I did.

Dear Jasper,

I watched you yesterday. I watched you at school. You looked so happy. Do you ever miss me? Will you ever miss me? I wanted to cry when I noticed how happy you were without me there. But as a vampire I can not cry. I can only feel sorrow...

Jasper...I visit "our" river often...in fact I hide these letters in the tree. Do you ever go there? Or are you so caught up in your life that you have no time to think about me? Are you happier now? Do you ever miss me?

I will write again soon... I hope that one day we will talk face to face. I know you will never read these letters...I don't even know why I write them...

Love Eternally,  
Alice


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Dear Jasper,  
It's been too long since I was able to see you last. I miss you. It kills me to know you don't remember me...or at least you don't regonize me as the new girl in our school. Do you remember me? Do you still love me? Even after the way I broke your heart when I left...even if it isn't all my falt.  
Why did you run to Maria when she showed up here? Didn't you love me enough to be with me for ever...like you said you would? It hurt Jazzy...really. For just a moment I believed that you didn't love me anymore...that you didn't really want me in your life. I thought you loved me and that you would be with me forever. Is that even true?  
Love Eternally,  
Alice


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. And people? This is the final letter from Alice to Jasper. A call out to Bubble Turtle, Silent Silver Wings and Dusty Paws for PM-ing me and helping me through writers block by talking to me. Any who...on with the story...**

Dear Jasper,  
Another day has passed and still you are on my mind. I watched you hunt today. You and Edward ran right past me. Did you see me? And if you did...do you even care? I know I wanted to cry when you ran past. I do still love you Jasper...and I have loved you since the day I noticed you in my visions.  
Jasper...this is my last letter. I won't write after this...I have said all I have to say. I will stay in town a little longer hoping you all notice me...I really do miss you Jasper...and I regret ever leaving.  
With Love,  
Mary Alice Brandon

Folding up the letter Alice slipped on a pair of white running shoes and ran to the river. Moments before getting there she stops. Someone was there. _What if its him? What if it's Jasper? I can't let him see me...not yet... _Alice thought to herself.  
Carefully she put the letter in the hiding place with the rest of the letters and ran home. She didn't try to find out who was there and she, in truth, was afraid to know.

**Like it? Hate it? Please Review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Discalaimer: I own it not.**

Safely getting home, Alice rached in her shirt and pulled out the necklace she had. _Sheild charm..._ she thought to herself. _I knew this would stop them from reading my thoughts...I am so gald I met Lissa...finally a Vampire like me who doesn't have to be around to use her gift. If it wasn't for her...I don't want to think of what would happen if Edward would have heared me..._

Going to her kitchen, Alice washed her hands trying to get the wood off of them. _If they knew..._

_**Ya I know it's short...but I wanted to put something up. Please review and go vote in the poll...thank you.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only wish I did.

Dear Alice,

I have received ALL your letters. Now I am writing one of my own. Hopefully you get this, and hopefully you take the time and read it.  
Alice…Ali…I still love you. Marie? She was a mistake. I wasn't thinking…and now, because I was such an idiot, I've lost you. But once I find you…I will get you back.  
-Jasper

Alice dropped the letter on the table. Jasper had been getting her letters. Worse yet, he had been reading her letters. He had even replied to them. Alice was afraid.  
_What if he finds me? What if he drags me back? I can't ever go back…I just can't let him hurt me again._ Alice thought to herself.  
Grabbing her stationary set, Alice wrote a quick letter.

Dear Jasper,  
I am leaving town. I never am returning. Do not look for me. Do not send anyone to find me. It is over between us Jasper. I wish it wasn't, but it was your choice and now it is.  
Signed,  
Alice Brandon

Slipping on her necklace, Alice ran to the tree and put the letter in. running home she booked a flight to Italy and packed only what she couldn't live with out.  
_I have some time before my flight…maybe I should go hunt…_Alice thought to herself. Breathing deeply, Alice ran to the woods, and caught the sent of a mountain lion and silently tore into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Jasper,  
I'm in Italy now. And I am so happy. Aro has admitted me to the guard and I know that I will be useful. Tell the Cullens to not attack. We will only hurt them. I am Watching.  
Alice

Jasper looked at the letter. _She knows the plan…I have to warn the others._ He thought to himself. _I can't let them attack with Alice watching our every move._  
Slowly putting down the letter he walked to the family room and told every one what he knew.

_**Sorry It's been so long. I am falling behind in my classes. I will update when I can. Thank You to all who keep reading when I can post. I love you all. Oh and this chapter is for Amy RavenHeart, who I don't think reads this story.**_


End file.
